Conversation
by Lala Yoichi
Summary: "Ternyata kau tampan juga ya kalau sedang serius membaca. Hehehe..." ucap Sakura yang kembali tersenyum lebar. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, genggaman tangan Sasuke mengepal erat dan dengan sekuat tenaga dia menahan sudut bibirnya yang berkedut. 'Dugh' Sasuke kembali memukul gemas kepala Sakura dengan buku tebalnya./RnR? :D
1. Chapter 1: Perpustakaan

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Conversation © Lala Yoichi**

 **Warning:**

 **Fic abal, gaje, typo bertebaran, garing, ide pasaran,**

 **judul tidak sesuai dengan isi dan lain-lain.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read.**

 **But review, please? #plakk :v**

 **Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei…" Sasuke menatap datar gadis pink yang kini tengah menarik kursi dan duduk berseberangan di depannya. Ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya yang sempat tertunda karena kedatangan gadis yang sebenarnya sedang ia hindari akhir-akhir ini. Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja. Mata hijau bulat miliknya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dipandang seperti itu oleh Sakura membuat Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke cuek tanpa memandang wajah gadis yang sudah menjadi temannya sejak mereka duduk dibangku sekolah dasar. Merasa keberadaannya diakui oleh pemuda yang terkenal akan sikap dinginnya itu membuat Sakura mengembangkan senyum lebarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Sakura malah balik bertanya.

"Menurutmu apa yang orang lakukan di perpustakaan?" tanya Sasuke jengah menanggapi pertanyaan retoris yang Sakura lontarkan. Oh ayolah, bahkan anak SD pun juga tahu apa yang orang lakukan di perpustakaan. Dan apakah gadis itu tidak menyadari buku tebal yang sedang ia pegang sekarang? Sakura menyangga dagunya menggunakan jari telunjuknya yang lentik, tak lupa, dahi lebarnya juga ikut berkerut. Terdiam sejenak, ia tampak serius memikirkan jawaban yang tepat dari pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Tidur? Pacaran? Bersembunyi dari guru BP? Membaca komik hentai ?" mendengar jawaban konyol yang keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura, membuat Sasuke tak bisa menahan gerakan tangannya untuk tidak menggetok kepala pink yang mirip sekali dengan gumpalan permen kapas itu menggunakan buku tebal yang sedang ia baca.

'Dugh!'

"I-Itaiii …! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku, ayam?! Kau tidak lihat betapa tebalnya buku yang sedang kau baca, hah?! Sakit tahu…" protes Sakura tidak terima atas tindakan Sasuke yang semena-mena terhadap kepala pink nya.

"Sssttt!"

"Jangan berisik!" mendapat teguran dari penghuni perpustakaan yang merasa terganggu karena kegaduhan yang dibuat olehnya, membuat Sakura menciut dan meminta maaf. Detik berikutnya, emerald nya menatap tajam Sasuke. Ditatap seperti itu membuat Sasuke menaikkan kedua alisnya, lalu dengan tampang polos ia berkata…

"Apa? Aku hanya ingin membenarkan otakmu."

"Sialan…" gerutu Sakura yang masih sibuk mengelus kepala pinknya dan ditanggapi Sasuke dengan sebuah seringaian.

.

.

.

Kepala pink itu terkulai lemas di atas meja. Jemari lentiknya membuka lembar-perlembar halaman buku tanpa minat. Sesekali manik emeraldnya mencuri-curi pandang kearah Sasuke yang masih serius berkutat dengan buku tebal bersampul coklat tua miliknya, kemudian mendengus kasar. Begitu seterusnya. Merasa pegal dan bosan karena terus didiamkan oleh Sasuke, Sakura menegakkan posisi duduknya. Ia senderkan punggunya pada kursi sambil melakukan gerakan kecil untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku.

"Sasuke…"

"Hn."

"Kau tidak bosan ya membaca buku membosankan itu?" tanya Sakura sambil menopang dagu menggunakan kedua tangannya. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku dan menatap wajah bosan Sakura dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau sudah pernah baca?"

"Belum." Jawab Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi polos.

'Dugh!'

"A-aduh. Ke-kenapa?! Kenapa kau memukulku lagiii?!" tanya Sakura jengkel. Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha menahan suaranya menjadi seperti sebuah bisikan agar tidak mengganggu penghuni perpustakaan lainnya.

"Jangan seenaknya menilai sebuah buku kalau kau belum pernah membacanya." Ucap Sasuke datar dan kembali membaca buku.

"Iya-iyaa." Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Bibirnya mengerucut dan pipinya menggembung seperti bakpao. Setelah itu, keadaan kembali hening. Sasuke sibuk dengan buku bacaannya, sedangkan Sakura sibuk meniup-niup poni rambutnya keatas, benar-benar kurang kerjaan. Manik emeraldnya kembali mencuri-curi pandang kearah Sasuke. Ia berhenti meniup-meniup poni rambutnya. Kepala pink nya ia letakkan pada lipatan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Dengan posisi seperti ini, dia bisa melihat wajah serius Sasuke dengan jelas. Sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas dan menciptakan sebuah lengkungan kecil di bibir mungil Sakura.

"Hei..." panggil Sakura yang masih setia memandang wajah Sasuke.

"Hn."

"..." merasa tidak mendapat jawaban, Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura dengan dahi yang mengernyit heran. Bukannya mendapat jawaban, Sasuke malah menemukan Sakura yang sedang tersenyum kecil ke arahnya.

"Ternyata kau tampan juga ya kalau sedang serius membaca. Hehehe..." ucap Sakura yang kembali tersenyum lebar. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura, genggaman tangan Sasuke mengepal erat dan dengan sekuat tenaga dia menahan sudut bibirnya yang berkedut.

'Dugh!' Sasuke kembali memukul gemas kepala Sakura dengan buku tebalnya.

"A-aduh. Kenapa memukulku lagi? Kalau begini otakku bisa benar-benar cidera!" keluh Sakura sambil menyentuh bagian kepalanya yang terasa nyeri karena tiga kali mendapat ciuman mesra buku Sasuke.

"Bodoh. Jangan mengganggu konsentrasiku saat sedang membaca. Kau tahu? Karena hanya dengan membaca aku bisa berhenti memikirkanmu!"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Eeeh? Mak-maksudmu?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah memerah. Sasuke menutup buku tebalnya dan bersiap meninggalkan perpustakaan. Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya, ia menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Karena kau sudah tahu rahasiaku, mulai sekarang kita resmi pacaran! Aku tahu, kau juga menyukaiku. Sampai jumpa, Sa-ku-ra." Sasuke menyeringai diakhir ucapannya dan melangkah keluar. Sakura segera mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

"A-apa?! Hei, Sasuke! Tunggu aku! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya padaku! Dan siapa bilang aku menyukaimu,hah? Pantat ayaam!" Teriak Sakura sambil mengejar Sasuke yang sudah melangkah jauh meninggalkan perpustakaan.

"Bodoh." Gumam Sasuke mendengar teriakan Sakura yang menggema di sepanjang koridor kelas. Detik berikutnya, sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik keatas. Dia bisa bernafas lega sekarang, walaupun tidak dengan cara yang romantis, paling tidak dia sudah berhasil mengungkapkan perasaan yang selama ini mengganggu hatinya. Yah, akhirnya.

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wkwk, aneh kah? xD**

 **Gaje kah?**

 **Review? :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Atap Sekolah

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Conversation © Lala Yoichi**

 **Warning:**

 **Fic abal, gaje, typo bertebaran, garing, ide pasaran,**

 **judul tidak sesuai dengan isi dan lain-lain.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read.**

 **But review, please? #plakk :v**

 **Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Surai merah muda itu menari mengikuti arah angin yang berhembus lembut. Emerald yang selalu berbinar penuh semangat ia sembunyikan di balik kelopak matanya yang terpejam. Tak lupa, senyum kecil merekah di bibir peachnya yang lembut. Sakura begitu menyukai tempat ini, tempat damai yang jarang dikunjungi oleh murid-murid lainnya, atap sekolah. Dari atas, Sakura bisa menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya lembut dan bagian yang paling ia sukai adalah ia bisa melihat setiap sudut sekolah karena jarak pandangan yang lebih luas. Tentu saja gGadis berambut pink itu tidak sendirian, sejak kejadian di perpustakaan dua minggu yang lalu, pemuda berambut hitam dengan model pantat ayam yang anehnya membuat para gadis klepek-klepek itu selalu mengikuti kemanapun Sakura melangkah. Well, itu karena Sakura yang memaksanya atau jika tidak dia akan merajuk dan bla bla bla. Kata terlarang akan terlontar dari bibir gadis pecinta makanan manis itu. Dan sekarang, pemuda tampan itu tengah serius membaca novel misteri dengan damainya. Hingga sebuah tangan menghantam keras wajahnya dan merusak kesenangannya.

"Damainyaaa…" ucap Sakura sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya yang dengan sengaja ia kenakan ke wajah pemuda di sampingnya. Sakura menoleh ke arah samping dimana Sasuke berada sambil tersenyum jahil saat melihat ekspresi kesal di wajah datar Sasuke.

"Ck, menyebalkan." Gerutu Sasuke sambil menjauhkan tangan Sakura dari wajahnya. Bukannya minta maaf, Sakura malah tertawa geli. Ia senang sekali mengganggu Sasuke yang sedang serius membaca. Karena ia kesal, setiap kali Sasuke membaca maka dia akan dilupakan. Ck, menyebalkan.

"Ahahaha… lihat wajahmu,Sasuke! Jelek sekali! Hahaha…"

"Berisik!" pemuda yang menjadi idola di Konoha itupun membalikkan badannya, punggungnya ia sandarkan pada besi pembatas yang mengelilingi atap sekolah. Tangan kanannya memegang novel dan tangan kirinya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana. Ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya yang sempat tertunda karena gangguan gadis pink di sampingnya. Sedangkan Sakura? Dia tertegun menatap Sasuke, menurutnya saat ini Sasuke terlihat begitu keren, apalagi saat angin bertiup memainkan surai hitamnya. Pipinya memanas dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sakura, ia… terjerat dalam pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hei…" panggil Sakura pelan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Hn."

"Sasuke…" mendengus kesal, Sasuke berhenti membaca dan menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke malas. Sakura membalikkan badannya dan ikut bersandar pada besi pembatas. Ia selipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga, tapi tetap saja angin kembali membuatnya berantakan.

"Aku jatuh cinta." Bisik Sakura pelan, tapi masih terdengar oleh Sasuke. Sasuke menutup novelnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana. Kini ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sepasang onyx yang biasanya menatap tajam kini sedikit melembut.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke yang menatap lurus ke depan.

"Sepertinya sih begitu, hehe…" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar menatap Sasuke yang masih memandang ke depan.

"Dengan siapa? Denganku?" tanya Sasuke yang kini menoleh ke arah Sakura. Manik hijau itu membulat sempurna mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Sasuke.

"Eh?! Da-darimana kau tahu?!" Sakura begitu terkejut dibuatnya, bagaimana mungkin Sasuke bisa tahu? Apakah mungkin pemuda itu bisa membaca pikiran orang lain?

"Bodoh!" gumam Sasuke sambil menyentil dahi lebar Sakura dengan keras.

"A-aduh… kenapa kau malah menyentilku? Mana sakit sekali lagi." ringis Sakura sambil menyentuh keningnya. Sasuke menghela nafas kemudian menarik kepala pink Sakura dan menyatukan kening mereka. Tindakan Sasuke membuat pipi Sakura kembali memanas dan jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang. Apalagi manik hitam Sasuke terus mengebor manik hijau miliknya. 'Gleg' Sakura menelan ludah, gugup.

"Sakura… Kau selalu mengatakan itu... berkali-kali." Bisik Sasuke, kemudian kembali menyentil dahi lebarnya. Dengan spontan Sakura menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke.

"Itu salahmu yang selalu membuatku jatuh cinta berkali-kali, bodoh!" celetuk Sakura kesal. Dengan pelan ia mengelus dahinya yang terasa nyeri. Sasuke mendengus kemudian membalikkan badan.

"Bodoh." Gumamnya. Setelah itu, Sasuke hanya diam memandang lurus ke bawah. Entah apa yang sedang ia perhatikan sekarang. Tak ada yang mengucapkan sepatah katapun diantara mereka. Hanya deru angin yang terdengar lembut di telinga.

"Aku tahu, kau juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku Sasuke." Ucap Sakura tiba-tiba. Sasuke menoleh, onyxnya memincing menatap Sakura yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Apa maksudmu,hah?"

"Aku tahu, kau juga mencintaiku, U-chi-ha Sa-su-ke." Celetuk Sakura sambil menaik turunkan kedua alisnya jenaka. Sasuke berdecak melihat ekspresi konyol Sakura yang mau tak mau membuatnya mendengus menahan tawanya.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, Nona." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai remeh. Sakura bersidekap menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan menantang.

"Begitukah? Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak percaya diri jika pangeran Uchiha yang dikenal akan sikap dinginnya mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanku dan dengan tidak romantis memaksaku untuk menjadi pacarnya?" balas Sakura dengan nada mengejek. Sasuke yang merasa tertohok dengan kata-kata Sakura hanya bisa berdecak kesal. Melihat Sasuke tidak berkutik membuat Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

'Cup'

Senyum Sakura luntur setelah dengan cepat Sasuke mencuri ciuman di pipi kirinya.

"Itu hukuman karena sudah membuatku kesal." Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Sakura yang masih membeku dengan seringai penuh kemenangan.

Tik

Tik

Tik

"Pantat ayaaam!" Sasuke tidak memperdulikan teriakan Sakura, dia hanya terkekeh pelan dan terus melangkah. Tak ada yang boleh menang dari Uchiha Sasuke, termasuk kekasih

pinknya sekalipun.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

Dari kemarin pengen buat fic, tapi gak sempet. Ya udah repost fic ini. T.T #plakk

Mm... Review? :'D


	3. Chapter 3: Tantangan?

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Conversation © Lala Yoichi**

 **Warning:**

 **Fic abal, gaje, typo bertebaran, garing, ide pasaran,**

 **judul tidak sesuai dengan isi dan lain-lain.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read.**

 **But review, please? #plakk :v**

 **Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepasang _emerald_ itu terpaku menatap layar televisi yang tengah menayangkan adegan dimana seorang perempuan paruh baya sedang terjepit di pintu lift, kepala perempuan itu berada di dalam lift sedangkan badannya ada di luar. Keringat dingin meluncur dari keningnya saat menyaksikan bagaimana perempuan itu berteriak histeris meminta tolong pada teman-temannya yang berusaha membuka pintu lift dan mengeluarkannya.

' _Help! Help me! I don't want to die! Please, help me!'_

Perempuan berambut _blonde_ yang ada di dalam film itu semakin berteriak histeris saat lift mulai bergerak dan menyeret tubuhnya ke atas yang tak khayal membuat teman-temannya ikut berteriak bahkan mengumpat saking paniknya. Air mata mengucur deras dari sepasang manik biru milik perempuan itu. Rasa horror dan tegang menyelimuti mereka, tak terkecuali dengan si pemilik manik _emerald_ yang kini tengah mencengkram erat bantal sofa yang ada di pangkuannya. Lift terus naik dan kepala perempuan yang sebelumnya sudah ada di atas kini sudah ada di bawah. Perempuan itu berteriak, begitu juga teman-temannya. ' **Kretak** ' Suara tulang patah mulai terdengar. Sakura, si pemilik manik _emerald_ tak hanya mencengkram bantal sofa tapi bahkan menggigit benda tak bersalah itu saking ngerinya. Lift terus naik, naik dan leher perempuan itu…

' _ **Klik!'**_

Sakura yang tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal merasa heran karena suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Bukankah seharusnya dia mendengar teriakan yang begitu histeris sekarang? Tapi kenapa dia tidak mendengar apa-apa? Karena rasa penasaran, gadis bersurai _pink_ itu menurunkan batal sofa yang menghalangi pandangannya. Mata hijau bulatnya berkedip lucu saat layar televisi yang sebelumnya menampilkan adegan menegangkan berubah menjadi gelap, mati.

"Kau itu penakut, jangan sok menonton film horror. Dasar bodoh." Sakura segera menoleh ke sumber suara dan saat itulah dia menangkap sosok pemuda berwajah dingin bin datar tengah duduk di sampingnya sembari memegang remot Tv. Ia tahu sekarang siapa pelaku yang mematikan televisinya tanpa permisi. Wajah Sakura berubah masam, ia hempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa yang empuk.

"Kenapa sih kau selalu mengganggu kesenanganku, Sasuke? Menyebalkan." Gerutu Sakura sambil bersidekap dada. Bibirnya maju beberapa centi ke depan. Sasuke mendengus, ia melirik Sakura dari ekor matanya.

"Mengganggu? Menyelamatkan, itu lebih tepatnya." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada mengejek. Sakura semakin memajukan bibirnya, membuat Sasuke ingin sekali melumatnya.

' **Cup'**

"Vanilla. Tidak buruk." Komen Sasuke setelah mengecup dan melumat bibir Sakura singkat. Sakura segera menjauhkan diri.

"Me-mesum! A-apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Sakura sembari menutupi bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangannya. Wajahnya memerah semerah tomat matang kesukaan Sasuke. Menggemaskan, batin Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mesum, kau yang menggodaku duluan." Ucap Sasuke cuek.

"A-apa?! Aku tidak menggodamu, bodoh!" protes Sakura kesal, disini dia lah yang menjadi korban tapi kenapa malah dia yang disalahkan?

"Memajukan bibirmu seperti itu di depan seorang pria normal, apa menurutmu itu tidak menggoda?" Sakura ingin sekali membalas kata-kata Sasuke, tapi entah kenapa tak sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya. Dia hanya megap-megap seperti ikan koi.

"Ck! Terserah. Aku mau nonton film, berikan remotnya!"

"Tidak. Kau itu penakut." Sasuke menjauhkan remot Tv dari jangkauan makhluk _pink_ di sampingnya. Sakura mencoba merebut, tapi Sasuke begitu gesit.

"Sasuke!"

"Tidak ya tidak. Apa kau sudah lupa gara-gara film itu kau takut menyalakan kompor hanya karena salah satu adegannya menayangkan adegan kompor meledak? Kau juga takut naik eskalator, naik pesawat, berenang di kolam renang umum, mandi di bath tub…" mendengar Sasuke yang terus-terusan menyudutkannya membuat telinga Sakura memerah, ah bukan hanya telinga tapi juga wajahnya. Sekarang dia terlihat seperti bom yang siap meledak.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Kau menang, Tuan pantat ayam!" teriak Sakura frustasi. Dia kembali menghempaskan bokongnya ke sofa. Dia tidak tahu Sasuke yang banyak bicara ternyata jauh lebih menyebalkan daripada Sasuke yang minim kata. 'Gezz! Aku ingin sekali menjambak rambut ayamnya itu!' batin Sakura kesal.

"… kau bahkan takut saat melihat pemotong rumput dinyalakan." Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya, menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan wajah meremehkan.

"Jadi kau mengakui kalau kau itu memang penakut,eh?" Sakura menoleh cepat, menatap wajah menyebalkan milik kekasihnya. "Aku tidak bilang begitu!" elaknya.

Sasuke mendengus. "Baiklah. Aku punya tantangan untukmu." Ucap Sasuke kalem. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa dengan nyaman, memainkan remot Tv dengan jari-jarinya yang ahli dalam segala hal, ehem, ya segala hal.

"Tantangan? Apa?" tanya Sakura dengan pandangan menyipit. Pemuda raven itu menghentikan gerakan jarinya yang tengah memainkan remot, dia menatap Sakura dengan ujung matanya.

"Mudah. Aku akan mengijinkanmu menonton film ini sampai selesai."

"Sungguh?!" tanya Sakura dengan mata berbinar, layaknya seorang emak-emak yang menang arisan dan mendapat diskon pakaian dalam. Sasuke mengangguk sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tapi besok kau harus ke atap sekolah naik lift dan jika kau tidak berhasil…" sejenak Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura, "… aku akan membuang semua koleksi film horrormu." Lanjut Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah membaca novel misteri favoritnya. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hanya itu?" tanyanya heran. Sasuke mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan gadis berisik yang entah kenapa ia sukai itu.

"Pfft…Hahaha!" tawa Sakura meledak, "Apa kau bercanda Sasuke? Tantangan macam apa itu? Bukankah kita setiap hari menaiki lift?" Gadis itu benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya sekarang. Pemuda itu menantangnya untuk naik lift? Itu mudah, terlalu mudah malahan. Dia benar-benar merasa diremehkan sekarang. Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahu cuek.

"Aku sudah bilang mudah bukan?"

"Bagaimana jika aku berhasil?"

"Kau boleh minta apapun dariku."

"Baiklah. Aku terima tantanganmu, Sasuke!" Ucap Sakura dengan senyum penuh percaya diri. Sasuke hanya bergumam dan tanpa Sakura sadari, di balik novel yang sedang ia baca, pemuda itu tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

Kaki kecil itu tertatih menaiki anak tangga yang terasa tak ada ujungnya. Nafasnya putus-putus dan dadanya terasa sesak, padahal ini masih lantai 3 sedangkan kelasnya ada di lantai 5. Ck, gadis itu mengumpat dalam hati tentang gedung sekolahnya yang begitu tinggi. Selama ini dia selalu menggunakan lift, jadi dia tidak perlu capek-capek naik tangga darurat, tapi karena kejadian waktu itu membuat Sakura mau tak mau menggunakan tangga untuk mencapai kelasnya.

"Haah… aku lelah…" desah gadis bersurai merah muda itu seraya menyeka keringat yang menempel di keningnya menggunakan punggung tangannya. Dia berhenti sejenak untuk mengumpulkan tenaga. Harusnya waktu itu dia mendengarkan apa kata Sasuke, pasti dia tidak akan naik tangga seperti ini. Dia tidak menyangka, jika dia benar-benar takut naik lift hanya karena menonton film horror itu. Sasuke benar, dia memang penakut.

"Ternyata selain penakut kau itu jorok ya." Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan manik hijaunya melebar.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke hanya bergumam datar. Pemuda itu menyeka keringat di wakah Sakura dengan sapu tangan biru miliknya, diperlakukan seperti itu membuat wajah Sakura bersemu merah.

"Berhenti menggodaku atau aku akan mencium mu, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke pelan, masih sibuk menyeka keringat Sakura. Sakura menatap _onyx_ Sasuke heran.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Sasuke berhenti mengelap wajah Sakura, kini _onyx_ nya balas memandang manik hijau milik Sakura.

"Wajahmu memerah. Apalagi namanya kalo bukan menggoda." Sakura terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Hahaha… itu karena kau saja yang mesum." Ejek Sakura sambil menarik pipi pemuda yang minim ekspresi itu. Sasuke berdecak kesal dan menggengam tangan gadis musim seminya. Ia menarik gadis itu menuju ke arah lift, tapi gadis itu segera menarik kembali tangannya. Raut ketakutan muncul di wajah cantiknya. Sasuke kembali menggenggam tangan kecil itu, _onyx_ nya memandang _emerald_ penuh arti, seoalah mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik, tapi sang gadis menggeleng pelan, tanda bahwa dia tidak setuju dengan pemuda di hadapannya. Pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu menghela nafas perlahan, dia segera berjongkok di hadapan gadis keturunan Haruno yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Naik."

"A-apa?" pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang.

"Tch. Cepat naik!" perintahnya. Sakura tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, jadi dia hanya menuruti perintah Sasuke. Ia kalungkan kedua lengannya melingkari leher Sasuke, pipinya memanas saat dirinya menempel dengan punggung lebar nan hangat milik kekasihnya itu. Aroma maskulin memenuhi indra penciumannya dan Sakura menyukai bau ini, begitu menenangkan.

"Sasuke…"

"Hn?" Sasuke segera menegakkan tubuhnya dengan Sakura yang menempel di punggungnya. Piggy back. "Kau berat Sakura." Imbuhnya yang sukses membuat kepala ayamnya mendapat jitakan. Dia segera melangkah dan menanjaki anak tangga satu persatu. Hening. Tidak ada yang mengucapkan sepatah kata pun di antara mereka, hanya suara ketuka sepatu yang membentur lantai, tapi itu tak lama karena suara Sakura memecahkannya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Memastikan seorang gadis penakut tidak tersesat dan pingsan di tengah jalan." Jawab Sasuke acuh tak acuh. Sakura tersenyum melihat sikap tsun-tsun Sasuke. Walaupun Sasuke ini tipe cowok cuek dan dingin, tapi dia tahu sebenarnya dia itu orang yang baik dan peduli. Sakura mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada Sasuke.

"Kau pasti sangat mencintai gadis itu." bisik Sakura membuat pemuda itu terkekeh pelan.

"Heh. Dia membuatku gila."

"Kau juga membuatnya gila."

"Aku tahu."

"Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk?"

"Selalu ada di sampingku."

"…Hn." Perasaan hangat mengalir di hati kedua insan itu bersama dengan keheningan yang kembali menyelimuti langkah mereka.

.

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

.

Hahaha apa ini? Aku juga tidak tahu ini apa x'D #plakk

Maaf jika chapter ini terasa maksa dan tidak ada feels sama sekali, tapi tetep nekat aku publish. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa nekat publish. *dibantai* :'v

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review, fav dan juga follow. Kalian membuatku bersemangat! Arigatou gozaimasu!

Jadi…

.

.

.

Review? :'D


	4. Chapter 4: Hujan

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Conversation © Lala Yoichi**

 **Warning:**

 **Fic abal, gaje, typo bertebaran, garing, ide pasaran,**

 **judul tidak sesuai dengan isi dan lain-lain.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read.**

 **But review, please? #plakk :v**

 **Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hujan." Gumam gadis berhelaian _soft pink_ sambil menengadahkan kedua tangannya ke atas. Senyumnya mengembang, merasakan setiap tetesan kristal dingin yang menyentuh permukaan kulit halusnya. Padahal ramalan cuaca mengatakan hari ini tidak akan turun hujan.

"Kau terlihat... sangat menyukai hujan." Ucap pemuda jangkung yang berdiri persis di samping sang gadis. "Kau bisa sakit, bodoh." sambungnya sambil memakaikan jaket kesayangannya ke tubuh mungil itu.

"Ya. Aku memang menyukai hujan. Hujan dingin dan juga menyegarkan. Tapi..." manik _emerald_ sang gadis mengerling jail, "Aku lebih menyukai pemuda yang selalu di sampingku saat hujan. Meskipun dia dingin, tapi entah kenapa dia selalu membuatku merasakan kehangatan. Di sini." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk dimana hatinya berada.

Sang pemuda melengos, sambil menggumamkan kata 'bodoh'. Melihat sang pemuda yang mencoba mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya meski pipinya bersemu merah membuat sang gadis semakin tersenyum lebar.

" _Kawaii ne_ , Sasuke- _kun_ ~" Goda sang gadis.

"Tch, _urusai_. Aku mau pulang. Jangan salahkan aku jika kau demam nanti." Sasuke mulai melangkah meningggalkan Sakura yang kini terkikik geli. Kaki mungilnya mencoba mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan sang kekasih.

" _Ne_ , apa kau marah, Sasuke?" tanyanya, tapi sang pemuda raven tak menyahut sama sekali. Kesal karena merasa diabaikan, Sakura menendang lutut bagian belakang milik Sasuke, membuat adik Itachi itu hampir saja terjatuh.

"Hei!" Sasuke menoleh dengan ekspresi yang tak kalah kesal. Sakura munjulurkan lidahnya dan berlalu begitu saja melewati Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus kesal kemudian kembali berjalan.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Hujan turun tidak deras, tapi meskipun hanya dalam bentuk gerimis tetap saja itu berhasil membuat seragam sekolah Sasuke lumayan basah. Bahkan Sakura kini bisa melihat bagaimana bentuk tubuh Sasuke dari bajunya yang mulai terlihat menerawang. Gadis itu meneguk ludah dengan pipi bersemu merah.

'Sasuke… ternyata dia seksi!' batinnya menjerit gaje. Manik _onyx_ menangkap basah manik _emerald_ yang tengah menatapnya. Sang pemilik manik hijau klorofil itu tersentak kaget dan segera mengalihkan pandangan.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Dasar gadis mesum."

"Hei! Aku tidak mesum! Kau yang mesum, _baka_!" protes Sakura tidak terima dengan wajah yang semakin memerah. Sasuke mendengus dan tersenyum mengejek.

"Aku menangkap basahmu saat kau tengah menatap ke arahku dengan pipi bersemu, Sakura. Kau tidak bisa mengelak." Sasuke menyentil dahi lebar sang gadis. Sakura meringis, " _I-Ittaii_."

Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Sudahlah, ayo pulang." Sasuke menggenggam jemari kecil Sakura yang mulai mendingin, "Aku benar-benar tidak ingin kau sakit, Saki." Pipi Sakura kembali bersemu.

"Sasuke…"

"Hm?" Sakura melepas jaket pemberian Sasuke, kemudian menyampirkan jaket itu di pundak mereka berdua.

"Begini lebih baik'kan? Aku juga tidak ingin kau sakit, Sas-kun!" Sakura tersenyum lebar. Sasuke terdiam melihat tindakan kekasih mungilnya.

"Heh," Sasuke mendengus, "Ya. Begini lebih baik, Saki." Dan sebuah senyum kecil merekah di akhir ucapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **Hallo, sudah lama sepertinya ya? Haha.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review? xD**


End file.
